


Forever and a Day

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anon Prompt, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompt: how about yevgeny coming home from school a little scared (around age 13) because people keep telling him about their parents divorcing or splitting up because they don't love each other anymore, and he asks them if that'll ever happen to them and mickey will say something like 'no we were made to spend our lives together forever' or something...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and a Day

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda changed who said it but pretty much

They hear the  sound of the front door open and slam shut as they see Yevgeny run across the house and into his room. 

"Fuck’s with him?" Mickey asks to Ian who just shakes his head. 

"Ey what did I say about slamming fucking doors?" Mickey yells in the direction of Yevgeny’s room.

"You always slam doors." Yevgeny says as Mickey approaches his door frame Ian right behind him.

"Yeah well…I don’t want  _you_  slamming doors.”

Mickey looks back at Ian unsure what was up. Ian shrugs. Yevgeny won’t turn to them. 

"Is something wrong, Yev?" Ian asks. 

Yevgeny turns around finally facing them. His eyes are red.

"Are you guys going to leave each other?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like are you going to break up or get… a divorce or whatever?"

"What kind of stupid fucking quest-" Mickey says but is cut off by a nasty look from Ian. Mickey clears his throat. "I mean umm. Why…why would you ask that?"

Mickey and Ian walk into Yevgeny’s room and Yevgeny turns around so he’s sitting and facing them. 

"People at my school. All of their parents are. I mean if they even have both parents they’re breaking up."

Ian and Mickey look at each other. Ian smiles and turns to Yevgeny. 

"I’m sorry about your friends but you don’t have to worry about that with your dad and me." Ian says.

Yevgeny looks between them. “Why’s that?”

"Because there’s no way in hell I’m leaving him. Just isn’t." Ian says.

"Yeah you’d pretty much have to fucking kill me to get me away from this asshole." Mickey says grabbing the back of Ian’s head. 

Ian side eyes him and grins.

"Shit," Mickey says looking at his watch. "Kev needs me at the bar in 15."

"Oh crap." Ian says.

"We good?" Mickey asks looking between his son and lover. Ian looks at Yevgeny and nods. 

Mickey leaves the room. Ian walks over to Yevgeny , putting his hand on Yevgeny’s knee. 

"You don’t have to worry about us, Yev. We’ll be together for a long long time."

"How long?" 

"A long time."

"Like forever?"

Ian beams. “Forever.” He gets up and turns back to Yevgeny. “And who knows. Maybe even longer than that.”


End file.
